


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blankets, Bruises, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disembowelment, Episode: s07e08 Hearts Still Beating, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Those Saviors hurt you.” Eric snapped, making Aaron flinch. "And... I don't wanna lose you and you know that." The slim male trembled as he looked down, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. "But please Aaron, promise me you're going to be more careful." He begged his lover.“I promise.”





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Fluff. Good for the soul. I can’t get enough Aaric. And my friend wants me to drown them in my Aaric fanfics and I must comply. SO here’s more! I own nothing! Enjoy!

Eric’s heart was palpitating harshly against his chest. Negan had thrusted a knife into the stomach of Spencer Monroe. Everybody was staring in shock at this. Then, Negan began to disembowl Spencer before removing the knife. The younger male’s innards began to fall out onto the streets of Alexandria. Eric was speechless and he was frozen in fear. All he could do was gulp nervously. Spencer was caressing his guts, falling to his knees, holding his guts as he tried to put them back in. “Oh there they are!” Negan grinned, pointing at the guts. “They were inside you all the time you did have guts!” Negan raised his voice. “I’ve never been so wrong in my whole life!” He looked at the Alexandrians who were showing shock and fear.  _Aaron where the hell are you?_ Eric was thinking to himself as he not the inside of his cheek, totally oblivious to the fact that Aaron was being beaten. 

A gunshot broke the silence and Eric could see Rosita with a gun in her hand. She had aimed for Negan but the bullet missed and hit Lucille instead. And Negan was _pissed._ Eric's heart was threatening to jump out of his chest if this stressful situation kept up. Almost immediately, another gunshot was heard and there was a loud thump. Eric turned his head to see that Olivia had been shot in the head by Arat. Eric could feel his heart sinking into his chest and he was looking around desperately for Aaron, as long as he was being hugged by Aaron, he would be fine. But when Aaron and Rick returned, Eric just felt his heart break. Aaron was battered up and bloody from the beating he had taken from a couple of Saviors. Instinctively, Eric started to rush over to Aaron, only caring about his lover. Rick let go of Aaron, letting Eric take care of him as he went to go confront Negan. "We had an agreement-" Rick started to speak but Negan cut him off. "Rick! Look everybody it's Rick!" Negan was speaking with a gleeful tone as he saw Rick. Eric and Aaron didn't bother to care about what the two were saying, they were focused on each other right now. "It's okay Eric. It was just a beating." Aaron whispered, trying to reassure his boyfriend. But that didn't make things any better for Eric. 

"Arat..." Negan started to speak while holding the bullet that almost hit him in his hand. Arat looked at Eric and pointed the gun at him. Eric held a hand up, eyes widening as he silently begged for his life, huddling closer to Aaron. Aaron weakly held an arm up around Eric to protect him even though he was bruised and battered up. "It was me!" Tara confessed, making Arat turn around and point the gun at her instead. This somewhat made Eric calm down, knowing he wasn't going to be killed today. "No it wasn't." A voice spoke. It was Eugene. "It was me." He confessed. Aaron and Eric turned their heads to look at Eugene, Arat was pointing her gun directly at Eugene. Eric felt his breathing come out heavy and he held onto Aaron to keep his lover from falling to the ground. After a few minutes, the Saviors were moving out and they were taking Eugene with them. And Rosita was screaming for them to take her instead. After that, the Alexandrians were dispersing. Eric led a bruised Aaron to their house so Eric could take care of him. "Eric... it's not a big deal. I'm fine." Aaron protested but Eric wasn't having it.

He sat Aaron down on the couch, taking his jacket and shirt off, tossing them aside. "Look at this!" He exclaimed. "This is absolutely  _not okay!_ _"_ Eric spoke harshly as he tried to keep his composure straight. Eric collected the bandages and some peroxide that thankfully had not been taken by the Saviors. When Eric poured peroxide on the injuries, Aaron's teeth clenched and he hissed. "Sorry..." Eric mumbled softly as he fixed Aaron up. He got Aaron a new shirt to wear but Eric was on the verge of crying. 

"Those Saviors hurt you." Eric snapped, making Aaron flinch. "And... I don't wanna lose you and you know that." The slim male trembled as he looked down, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. "But please Aaron, promise me you're going to be more careful." He begged his lover. 

 

"I promise."

 

Eric smiled at Aaron's response and he sat down next to Aaron, feeling better. Aaron was rubbing soft gentle circles on Eric's back to calm him down. A few minutes slowly ticked by and it felt like an hour as Aaron was trying to coax and reassure Eric that he was going to be okay. “Hey,” Aaron grabbed Eric’s hand, slowly guiding it up to where his heart was. “My heart is still beating.” Aaron forced a smile at Eric as he pulled him close, planting a sweet kiss on Eric’s forehead. That was enough to convince Eric that his lover was going to be okay. And he was content.

 Eric curled up next to Aaron on the couch, a blanket sprawled out over their lower legs as Eric’s heart was slowing down to a steady beat. The anxiety he was feeling was being lifted off of his chest. “I promise nothing is going to happen to me.” Aaron whispered as he gently kissed Eric on the lips. Eric returned the kiss before the two pulled away. “I know.” He spoke softly as he rested his head on Aaron’s uninjured shoulder. 

“I love you.” Aaron murmured tiredly. “I love you too.” Eric murmured back as their worries disappeared and all they wanted was to settle down for a nap. 


End file.
